1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical techniques, and particularly to a method for suturing small skin wounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sutures are typically used in surgical procedures to close surgical wounds, as well as to close the skin after a plastic surgery procedure, and to secure damaged or severed tendons, muscles or other internal tissues so as to support healing and regrowth. While loop stitching has been the primary procedure, particularly to close a surface wound, whether an accidental or surgical surface wound, looped sutures tend to leave very visible scars on the fully healed wound. Further, it can be very difficult to close small skin wounds under tension using the “near-far-far-near” suture, the dermal buried pulley suture, the modified buried dermal suturing, or the lateral pulley buried dermal suture. Although these techniques may be suitable for large wounds, these techniques can be very difficult to apply to small wounds, such as those associated with skin punch biopsies, as a result of the small diameter of the lesions versus the diameter of the suture needle. Moreover, controlling the tension can be aesthetically important as it prevents wound dehiscence and the widening of the scar.
Thus, a method for suturing small skin wounds solving the aforementioned problems is desired.